misterious mages
by dreaming scarlet
Summary: team natsu is kicked out of fairytail for something they had no control over... read the story if you want to know more about it
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_ **Lucy's pov** :

* * *

It was like any other day in fairytail until we (team Natsu) entered the guild hall. No one from the guild notices us anymore. They blame us for the loss of our dear comrade. They kept on accusing us for the death of Juvia, although it was an accident, but none of our comrades believed us. I still remember that day clearly as if it was just yesterday. It was very hard for gray to see his girlfriend die in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it, but this actually happened last summer. We (team Natsu plus Juvia) took a mission to fight against a dark guild it was an s class mission. Erza was the one to take it since she is an S class mage. But after we got there and was fighting the dark guild we found out that it was an SS class mission but it was too late we were already fighting them when master called we were separated from each other. Each us had a person to fight. As soon as Erza knew she started searching for us as we were scattered around the dark guild. Although she found us all except for Juvia so we all started searching her. We found her outside the dark guild she was in the middle of a blood pool Gray ran to her and so did we Wendy tried every way to save her but she was too drained from fighting one of the mage and she was hardly able to stay conscious. Juvia said that she got a little sidetracked while fighting the guild member and another one popped out of nowhere and shot her with his magic. According to Wendy who ever shot her has a very unique magic and it was poisonous too and he aimed it to her heart that's why she won't be able to save Juvia. The last word Juvia said was she knew she didn't have much time when she saw us coming near her and for Gray she told that she will always love him but you must move on in life. Gray did what she told him to do although he is sad to lose her. The other members of the guild warned us not to go after that dark guild but we didn't pay much attention to it.

The only people who talk to us after that incident is master and Mira. Others behaved like we didn't exist in the guild. We did kill all the members of the dark guild for what they did but our comrades said that if we listened to them this would have never happened. We felt guilty so we decided that we should leave the guild and never comeback. When we opened the door to our guild the other members of the guild looked at us and started saying we are not even ashamed of what we did if they were us they would have never come back here ever. I looked at others and saw that they weren't surprised to see and hear them talking like that. Me and others went to the masters room Mira san joined us after a minute. We told master that we wish to leave fairytail and never comeback. Master started crying so is Mira we hold back our tears from falling down. We told master to remove our insignias in front of the whole guild just to see their reaction to us leaving the guild. It's not like we expect them to cry or try stopping us at least they would be happy this way because of us leaving the guild. After a while I and others went down to the guild hall to wait for master and Mira to come outside of master's room. After waiting for 5 or more minutes master and Mira came down to the guild hall and stopped in front of the table where I and my team was sitting. Master told everyone that from now on there's no such team as team Natsu in fairytail. Others started cheering after hearing this and after a second master said that Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charla are going to leave fairytail forever and never return to this guild ever in their life and master asked us to show our insignias so he could remove them. We showed him and when he removed our insignias, I and my team went to my house to pick our stuffs that we packed and kept in my home before going to the guild today. After collecting our stuffs we all went to the train station to leave the town and never return to magnolia unless needed. Erza bought tickets for us and we all got on train. This time Natsu even got on the train despite him getting motion sickness. Wendy couldn't cast troia as Natsu has built a troia resistance. I looked at others and so that they were trying to distract them self by doing something Natsu asked Erza to make him unconscious and Gray was just looking outside the window while holding a book Wendy was trying hard not to cry Charla and happy is trying their best to console her. Next I looked at Erza as always she was good at hiding her feelings from us all. She was looking at a map after making Natsu unconscious. So I took out my journal and started to write on it I stopped writing my novel as Levy Chan is even angry at us for what happened and she also didn't believe us. I asked Natsu to burn it for me before going to the train station.

 _ **Erza's pov**_

I was looking at a map to find a place where we could camp it has to be near to a town, somewhere no one can find us and near to somewhere we could train without causing damages. That when I saw a small clearing near a small town called urbaen. It's a place no one would think we would ever go. It was a town once attacked by deliora so other town people really don't like that town but every 10 hours a train goes to that town and the train we are currently at also goes to that town. When I called my team members they looked at me except for Natsu as he is still unconscious and I told them we are staying near the town urbaen, they said they are fine by any place they stay as long as they are away from fairytail for the current moment. Then they started doing whatever they were doing before. We exited the train and went inside the town to get food water and other supplies that we would need. Natsu woke up 15 minutes before the train stopped at urbaen. After we got all the supplies we need for camping we went to find the clear ground which was in the jungle. After walking 20 to 25 minutes in the jungle we found the clearing. There was a waterfall near the clearing and the clearing was spacious so it is good for training even. After resting for a while I asked Lucy if she could call Virgo to help us set the camp. Without Lucy calling Virgo she popped in front of us saying she is here to help us set the camp. With the help of Virgo we set the camp in less than 15 minutes. But it was already night and we were very hungry so Virgo said that she had set dinner for us at the table at the side. We thank Virgo for the food and helping us setting the camp. Then Virgo left to the spirit world saying call her if we need her and also as always asking Lucy for punishment when Lucy swept dropped and said no. We laughed at how Virgo have behaved and how Lucy's other spirits behave. When we talked about Lucy's spirit it was as if we already forgot that we left a place we called home for a long time. We stayed talking to each other sitting around the fire place for a while until we thought it was time we head to sleep. So we all went to our respected tents for sleeping but Wendy said that she can't sleep there by herself even if Charla is going to sleep with her. So I and Lucy decided that if one night she sleeps with me in my tent the other night Wendy could sleep with Lucy in her tent.

I knew by the look of Charla she was reassured that we aren't going to make Wendy sleep alone in a tent even though it's not alone as she was going to be there with her. So I and Wendy changed in to our night gowns and ducked into the sleeping bags. I tried my best to sleep but I couldn't so I looked at Wendy and saw that she was sleeping soundly near me while cuddling Charla as if Charla was a stuffed toy. As Wendy was sleeping, I thought it would be good to get some fresh air may be after getting that I would be able to sleep. As whenever I close my eyes I see getting kicked out of fairytail and the other members being happy about it. When I got outside I saw Lucy, Gray and Natsu coming out of their tents. So we went and sat near the fire place without saying a word to each other as if we were thinking of something very important. In the dead silence we heard noises coming from Erza's and Natsu's tent. So we looked and saw Wendy, Charla and Happy coming out of the tents they were. I asked Wendy that is she scared? She said that she was as when she work up she couldn't find me but Charla said she saw me going out of the tent so she was coming out to find me. I told her to sit beside me and Charla sat near Wendy and happy sat near Natsu. We all sat there in silence until Gray spoke asking me what we are we going to do next since we are here and are we going to join a new guild if so which guild are we going to join. Then everyone started looking at me for getting an answer from me for the questions. After thinking for a while I said that I have no idea what we are going to do next but that I'm not ready to join any other guild yet. While we are here we could train a little. I asked them if we could discuss what we are going to do next together and it's up to you if you guys want to join another guild. They all said that they don't want to join any other guild yet. After discussing what we are going to do next we all decided that we would make a secret freelancing group while keeping our identity hidden. Then we all felt sleepy so we thought it was time to go to sleep .I asked Lucy to come sleep with me and Wendy and I told the boys they could sleep in a same tent and told them not to fight inside the tent they said aye and went to sleep we also went inside the tent and slept soundly.

 _ **Wendy's pov**_

I was the first to wake up so I called Charla she got up as if she thought I was in danger. Then I started to call Erza nee and Lucy nee so we could make breakfast together before the boys wake up. But it was damn hard to wake them up. After trying to wake them up for almost 10 minutes I took out a small bucket from the camp site and filled it with water and took it to the tent we slept and threw the water in the bucket at them which woke them up pretty fast I made a mental note to always make them wake up every morning like that if they don't wake up at the first time I call them. I started laughing at how they was whining for me putting water at them. I'm still a little sad that I had leave fairytail, but like people say why ruin the present and future due to the past. Then we went to make breakfast after making breakfast and placing them on the table which would be enough for the boys and keeping the food for us at the cooking pot so they wouldn't get cold. So we girls called the boys and said them to have breakfast and have a bath after we come to the camp site from having a bath. Then we went to the waterfall to have a good nice bath. I and Charla finished taking a bath so we waited near the shore till Erza nee and Lucy nee comes out of the waterfall. So while waiting for them to come I took a stroll near the waterfall that's when something caught my eyes. I went there with Charla and took what I saw, it was a very nice box. I opened it and saw 4 diamond bracelets. I saw that neechans has already came out of the water and is ready to go to camp site. So I called them to come near me.

 _ **Writer's pov**_

When Lucy and Erza heard Wendy calling for them to come near her, they didn't waste a second to reach where Wendy was, as they thought something happen to her. When they saw she was absolutely fine they felt relieved. They asked Wendy what happened and why did she call them. Wendy said that she called them because she want to show them something. Wendy showed them the box she was holding and opened it so they could see what was inside of the box. Erza and Lucy were startled to see the gorgeous bracelets in the box. The bracelets were in different colors so each of them took the colors they liked most. Wendy took the sky blue bracelet while Charla took the pink one. Erza took the scarlet colored one and Lucy took the gold colored one. They put them back on the box to wear them when they are done with the trainings they are going to do as none of them want to lose them. When they reached the campsite the boys were done with their breakfast and were waiting for us to come so they could start the training. The girls showed the boys the bracelets they found. Then the girls went and had their breakfast and took a rest for a while. After resting they went to train in hand to hand combat before that Erza made everyone run 20 laps around the camp site so that it would increase their stamina and she also said that make sure to have 20 rounds every morning and night.

 **Erza's pov Time skip (1 month)**

It's been a month since we have left fairytail and now we don't miss fairytail at all. We all have lot of fun together and train so we could get stronger. Now we already have a new life that we all love and are great full that we got this life. We are very happy living here and we will be as long as we all are here together. Today I, Wendy, Charla, Natsu and Happy are going to go get supplies as we ran out of supplies yesterday. I told Gray and Lucy to stay at the camp so they could guard the camp. I and others have been training whole for the last month. Now we are all good in hand to hand combat. Lucy's spirits help us a lot in every way they can mostly Loki and Capricorn helped us the most by fighting with us without using magic. Capricorn also said that he would help us increase our magic capacity. Now we are on the way to town to get supplies, while we were walking I saw a person in front of me so I attacked that person as I thought that person is an enemy. I didn't see the face first as he was wearing a cloak like we were but when I saw the face of the person I just attacked I blushed a little as that was Jellal and I was on top of him. I instantly jumped up and went near others and told who he was. Jellal also stood up and took battle gesture as he didn't see my face and as he thought we were enemies. I took out the hood of my cloak and told others to do so. By the way he was looking at us I knew he was surprised to see us there. So we told Jellal what happened and that we came to train here. Then Wendy asked Jellal where is Meldy? He told us that Meldy has gone to join Lamia Scale as she and Lyon are dating now. He also told he was about to go to fairytail to join but now he has changed his decision of joining them. So I asked Jellal if he want to be with us and help us train. He said that it would be his pleasure to do so I told him first let's go and get supplies from the town.

 **Jellal's pov**

I was very angry at fairytail for what they did to Erza and others, that's why I changed my idea of joining that guild. But after seeing that they doesn't have any grudge against fairytail made me forget everything they just told me. After going through almost all the shops in town we got all the supplies we wanted but at the time we was about to leave Wendy saw a magic shop and told that she want to go there to buy something's. As Wendy is the youngest of us all we couldn't deny her request so we went to that shop. When I was looking around I saw a book about heavenly body magic and 8 cloaks that would hide who we are from people. The cloaks were very nice and there was 2 letters at the back of the cloaks it was the letter MM. I thought I would buy the cloaks so I took them and went to pay for the things I have taken to buy. I also found out that the cloaks can adjust its size according to the size of the person wearing them. I asked the owner of the shop how much does these cost he said that these cost only 25000 jewels. I paid him the amount I have to pay for them.

 **Erza's pov**

I was looking around to see whether I find something that would interest me. Than when I turn around to see other side I saw an armor it was the moon drip armor it is a very strong and powerful armor. I took it and next I saw 2 books one was about ice make magic another was about equip magic. I took them and went to pay for the things I took. They didn't cost much as it was only 35000 jewels. He putted the books in a bag and I put the armor in my magic space where I keep my other armors. We have money as we do jobs by getting missions from the magic council and of course they don't know who we are. Then when I turned around I saw Natsu with a book and a box. I asked Natsu what is that in the box? Natsu showed me box it was a ring and the book was about fire dragon slaying magic. I asked Natsu what he is going to do with a ring. That's when the shop owner said that it's not just any ring it's a fire holder. Natsu than asked him how much do these cost they only cost 10000 jewels, he paid for them. After about 3 minutes I saw Wendy, Charla and Happy coming to the counter to pay for what they wanted to buy or what Wendy wanted to buy. Charla had 2 books in her hand, while happy was holding a big box I don't know what's inside of it is. Wendy had 2 box in her hand which was different from the one happy has. She also had some other stuffs. I helped Wendy to carry some things to the counter.

 **Wendy's pov**

People would think I have gone mad for buying all these stuffs but I only bought things which would come in handy for us later. The owner of the shop was amused to see the stuffs we brought. That's why he gave me 50% discount. That's why I only had to pay 250000 jewels. He said that the books we bought are limited additions, those are the only books ever was published. So I paid the amount I have to pay and we all left to get to the campsite before it gets dark.

 **Erza's pov Time Skip (after reaching the camp site)**

We reached the camp earlier than we thought we would reach thanks to Jellal knowing a short cut to the clear ground. That's when Lucy saw Jellal and asked what Jellal is doing here we told Lucy and Gray, how we met Jellal and that I asked Jellal to join us. So they didn't mind much about the fact Jellal is here as they and we all want is just to keep our identity hidden. Then I told Wendy that she is going to sleep with me as Jellal is here so he would sleep in her tent (Wendy is no longer afraid of sleeping alone; after about a week she started sleeping alone in her tent with Charla). Soon night came and it began to get cold so Natsu lighted fire in the fireplace. We all sat by the fire to show everyone what we have bought for all of us and themselves. The first one to show was Natsu he showed us the ring and the book about fire dragon slaying magic to us. Than it was my turn I gave gray the book I bought for him and showed the armor I bought with equip magic book. Than Jellal turn came and he showed us the book he bought it was about heavenly body magic and the other thing he showed us was 8 cloaks. The cloaks were in very dark blue colors. Then it was Wendy's turn. Wendy first took out the books she bought and gave Lucy the book about celestial magic and showed us the book about air dragon slaying magic. Next she took out a one of the box and showed it for Lucy first and Lucy's first expression was surprised next within a second it was a very happy expression and was saying thanks to Wendy. Wendy told Lucy to show all of us what it was when Lucy showed we all knew why she was so happy about the thing Wendy bought for her, it was 4 silver gate keys the ones that Lucy don't have. Again Wendy picked out a box and opened it and showed all of us together in that was very beautiful 8 pendants which are identical to our magic. Then she picked out another box and showed us. It had 8 masks which was matching our hair colors. Then Wendy said that these will cover our face till our nose. The masks and the pendants were pretty. Then she asked us what we are going to call our group.

 _ **Gray's pov**_

Things Wendy and Jellal bought for us would help us to keep our identity hidden. But I have no idea what we are going to call for the group. While we all were thinking Lucy said she knows what to call the group. We all curiously looked at her. Erza said if you know what to call so just tell us the name and cut out the suspense. Then Lucy said that after looking at the cloaks Jellal has brought for us gave her the idea. She said we could call the group Mysterious Mages. Then Erza asked why mysterious mages? Lucy said that as no one would know who we are so we would eventually be mysterious and Erza don't you think it would be a good idea if we start this group after about 1 year that way it would be difficult for people to recognize us and also happen to give us enough time to get stronger. Then Erza spoke up saying that it a great idea and after getting stronger we could go to the council so we could join the S class tournament to become S class mages. That's when Jellal spoke up and said that we don't need to join the tournament to become S class mages. Then I asked why that is? He said that we can defeat dark guilds so they would consider us S class mages without going through the S class test. Now what we are going to do in future is decided said Erza after hearing what Jellal said. Then Wendy asked are we all going to call our real names if so people would know who we are, so we should find some code names to call us.

 **Lucy's pov**

Erza and others said that they can't think of any code names to call us. So they all looked at me and asked whether I have any idea what would be our code name. That's why I gave it a little thought and I got a very good idea about our names, but I wasn't sure if they would like the names I have thought of. I went inside my tent and came out with a book and a pen to write the names I have thought about giving them. About 5 minutes later I finished writing the names I have thought. Then I gave the book to Erza so she could read it out for the others. She gladly took it and went through it before giving out the names I have thought. I looked at Erza nervously trying to figure out whether she like the names or not.

 **Erza's pov**

I looked at Lucy and opened my mouth to say something but Lucy beat it to me say if I don't like them she could always try finding some other names. Then I gave her are you serious look and looked at every one for a while and turn back to Lucy and said no need to think of any other names as these are great and no one would know who we really are. They I looked at everyone who were giving me and Lucy a confused look so I thought it's time to kill the suspense and tell them our new names which we are gonna use from tomorrow on wards. I read out the list of names in order the way Lucy has written.

Jellal - Bliss Cobalt

Natsu - Blaze Ardor

Gray - Sleet Fester

Happy – Navy Ardor

Wendy – Sky Azure

Charla – Misty Azure

Erza – Rose Cerise

Lucy – Stella Star

Then Jellal asked why our names are that and if there is a reason for it? I had no idea so I looked at Lucy asking her to explain why we are being called those names. Lucy took the book from me and said that she has given us names relating to something of ours some because of magic others there appearance. Then I looked at Lucy and asked her that I am called rose because of my hair color. She nodded to say yes. Then everyone in the group except for Natsu said ooh as they all understood it. Natsu still looked confused and I and Lucy sigh in defeat as we knew he wouldn't understand it no matter how much we try but Lucy gave a try telling Natsu is called blaze because in other word it means flame as you like flames. Then Natsu asked why not call him flame it would be a lot easy. Then Lucy hit him in the head and said that, that way others would find out who we are. Then I glared at him which made him say he understood. The others started laughing at the antics of the 3 of us. Soon Lucy and I also joined not later followed by the laugher of Natsu. Then I told Lucy and Wendy to collect all the cloaks from everyone so we could put our codenames on the back of each cloaks near the letters "MM". While Wendy and Lucy collected the cloaks from the boys I told them that tonight dinner is to be made by them so get to work so the boys took off to the cooking area. While we girls went to sit near the camp place to put our new names on the cloaks. By the time we were done we were so hungry. Then we heard the boys call for us to come and eat as the food was ready to eat. We saw the food they have done looked very yummy but when we took a bite from each of the food, we found out that either the food are too salty or too spicy to eat. So Lucy called Virgo to come and make the food edible to eat. So Virgo came and did wat Lucy asked her to do and went back but not without asking for the punishment which as always Lucy said no. Lucy sweat dropped and continue to eat her food at her spirits antics while others laughed. Then we all started talking about training and stuff. Then Jellal said that we should learn new magic's that way we use our real magic's only when we are serious. Jellal also said that he would help us learn telepathy, memory make and teleportation magic. He said everyone in this group should know how to use this 3 type of magic. Then me and Wendy went to our tent and while others went into their respective tents for a good night sleep. We would be learning new magic's so we all were a little worried but we knew everything would be fine.

 **Wendy/Sky's pov (Time skip: morning)**

As always I was the first one to wake up so I went to wake everyone up, the boys woke up as soon as I called them but Stella nee and Rose nee didn't wake up no matter how much I tried to make them to get up. Then I called Navy and Misty and gave them 2 buckets and asked them to go and fetch water in them for me so I can wake them up so we could start training. The boys were already for starting training anytime. Then Navy and Misty came with the water so I asked navy to go and throw water at Stella nee while I throw at Rose nee. They woke up at the same time and shouted saying not again then Stella nee hit Navy in the head and said Stupid cat so I went there and said that I asked him to do that as you both were not waking up. Stella nee and Rose nee started crying while getting ready for training. They came outside crying while the boys were laughing like there is no tomorrow after a few seconds I joined them in laughing with Misty. Then we all had breakfast and started running around the camp area. Bliss nee san made us run 50 rounds around the camp nonstop at a fast pace. After running we took 5 minutes break than Bliss nee san asked us to fight Rose nee and him as they both were the strongest among all of us but without using magic. After our fight they both told us our weaknesses and strengths, so we could improve when we spur with each other next time. Then we all went and had lunch. Then we were given 1 hour break to do anything we want to do so I and Stella nee went to Stella nee's tent so we could rest. Misty and Navy also went with us. While Blaze nee san and Sleet nee san also went to their tents to do what they want to do. Bliss nee san and Rose nee sat under a very large tree talking about something.

 **Jellal/Bliss's pov**

While everyone went to rest in their tents I and Rose sat under a tree because there were some things that I wanted to speak to her about. Rose asked me what he wanted to talk to me about. I told her that I wanted to say the truth of the lie I said 2 years back. I saw the look Rose gave me and knew that she was a little confused. So I told her that it was the day that I told her I had a fiancé. Then she said oh yeah I remember now, come to think of it how is she and when are you gonna marry her also I still don't know who she is. Then I said to her that's what I want to talk to her about. When she did not say anything I told her that it was all a lie I told. That's when Rose started laughing lightly. Then I asked her why she is laughing. Then what she told me shocked me a little. She said that she knew that I lied to her about that. So I asked her how she knew, she said that I was always very bad at lying. I was relieved that I told her the truth myself and is glad I told her myself even though she knew that already. She also said that she wanted me to tell her myself when I feel it is the right time. I also told her that my name is now clear from the criminal record. She was very happy to hear that. I knew this from the look on her face it is always there when she is very happy and I want her to be always like that. Within few minutes every one started to come out of their tents so me and Rose knew that an hour has finished so we stood up and started to walk towards others. Before we reached them Rose told me to meet her near the river tonight after everyone is a sleep. I told her that I will meet her and we all went back to our training. This time I started by teaching the basic things they need to know in order to learn telepathy, teleportation and memory make magic. As I wanted everyone in the group to have this 3 type of magic. And also I am planning to give them each different kind of magic from each other. I may give them 2 magic's that depends if they want two or not. Then after training for 4 hours I told them to stop for today and to make sure to wake up at 5 tomorrow so we all could get more time to train then we have got today because of Rose and Stella. While Stella said yes Rose glared at me.

 **Erza/Rose's pov**

How dare Bliss say that to me? We slept very late last night that's why I couldn't wake up early. I will show him never to mess with me tonight when we meet by the waterfall. Come to think of it I should make sure everyone sleeps early tonight so I could meet with Bliss and sleep a little earlier than yesterday. It was already night time when we were done with our training so we girls cooked dinner and served it to boys before going to take a bath before we eat our food. When we came from taking a bath the boys went to take a bath in the waterfall. We had our dinner and were seated near the camp fire when the boys came. Then we talked about how well we did and what we are gonna do tomorrow during training. Then I realized if I don't send them to bed now I have to sleep late again and wouldn't be able to wake early again. So I told everyone to go to sleep. They all said yes and was going to go to the tents to sleep when Sky told me that she is sleeping tonight on Stella's tent as she don't have her own tent still as we all forgot to set up a another tent. I told her okay and we would set a tent for her tomorrow so she could have her own tent. So me and Bliss also went inside to the tents we use (not the same tent) till others are a sleep so we could meet at the waterfall. I was the first one to come outside the tent so I took off to waterfall to wait for Bliss to come. I reached the waterfall and sat on a rock near waterfall. I had to wait only 2 minutes as Bliss came and took a seat next to me on the same rock I was sitting. I blushed as his hand touched mine. Bliss asked me why I asked him to meet me here. I told him so we could finish the talk we started. Then what Bliss asked me shocked me a little. He asked me if I was angry with him for lying to me. I told bliss I was never angry with him for lying to me.

 **Writer's pov:**

Bliss let go of the breath he was holding as Rose told that she was never angry with him for lying to her. Then they looked into each other's eyes stayed for a minute. Then Rose told that she has something she wants to tell him. Bliss asked her what is that she wanted to talk to him about. Rose told him there is someone she likes a lot may be loves but she don't know how to explain it to him that she loves or like him a lot and that she want to tell him as soon as possible that she wants him to be with her always.

 **Jellal/Bliss's pov**

I was shocked to hear Rose say that there is someone she loves. Most importantly she asking me to help her express her feeling for the person she loves. That's something I can't do as I love her a lot. I don't want to lose her and I also wants to see her happy all her life. I will forget her forever if she is happy with the person she loves. So I told Rose just say what comes to your mind say everything from your heart that way everything would go right.

 **Erza/Rose's pov**

I thanked Bliss for the advice and Bliss also told me don't wait so much to tell the person I love that I love him a lot because if I wait for long time it might be very late later. So I told bliss that if so I gonna tell the person I love I love him now. He gave me a confused look. That's when I knew that he still don't know I was talking about him all this time. As he is the person I love. I love him a lot and I always have loved him. So I stood up and told him to stand up. When he stood up I went in front of him putted my hand around his neck and stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his lips.

 **Jellal/Bliss's pov**

It took me about 3 minutes to process what was happening but when I knew she already stopped kissing me and took her soft creamy looking lips away from my lips. I knew the look on her face she is about to run away. But before she could run away I held her wrist and pulled her into a hug and told her that I love her a lot. When I told her that she eased into my hug and hugged me back saying that she loves me also.

 **Writer's pov:**

They were hugging each other for about 5 minutes before pulling away and looking into each other's eyes never wanting to this moment to end then they started to close the gaps between them. Within seconds they were kissing each other. Jellal started licking her lips asking her to let him enter his tongue into her mouth. She let him enter soon they were battling each other for the dominance. But in this battle Bliss won and is now dominating Rose's mouth fully. They were French kissing each other for about 10 minutes without breaking the kiss. They broke the kiss for air as they ran out of air. Then they laid down in the ground in hugging each other without knowing that others has seen everything that have happened between them. The group of 6 were first shocked to see what they were doing but soon they were happy that they found each other and they are happy.

 **Lucy/Stella's pov**

I and Sky were sleeping when a sleepy looking Sleet and excited looking Blaze came inside our tent and woke us up and dragged us to the waterfall saying Rose and Bliss are there. When we got there we saw them kissing each other as if there is no tomorrow. I was beyond shocked and I covered the young Sky's eyes so she can't see that they were kissing. Soon we all went and sat near the camp fire waiting for Bliss and Rose to come. I was blushing and Sky's whole body was a darker than Rose's hair. Sleet was still shock from what he saw and I could see a little sadness in the eyes of Sleet. I wanted to ask him but I chose to ask him later when we both are alone. We didn't have to wait longer for Rose and Bliss as they came after 10 minutes. Blaze and Navy was grinning. While Misty was blushing.

 **Writer's pov**

When Rose and Bliss started to feel sleepy they thought it was time they head back to camp site. So Rose could sleep and wake up at 5. They held each other's hand when they headed towards camp site. When they reached camp site they were shocked to see everyone awake and sitting near the camp fire. Rose let go Bliss hand before anyone could see us, at least that's what Rose thought. But Rose was damn wrong because the group of 6 has seen Rose and Bliss holding hands before they reached here. Also they have seen them doing much more than just holding hands. Now this group of 6 was blushing as if there is no tomorrow. Rose and bliss was trying to figure out what happened to them and were wondering whether they are sick.

 **Erza/Rose's pov**

I looked at others and so that there whole body and face was a red color darker than my hair. When I looked at Bliss I knew he was also wondering what happened to them like I was. So I thought I should ask Blaze since he and Navy were the only one who looked better than others. When I glared at Blaze and asked what happened and he started panicking and said it was all Navy's idea to spying. Then I asked Blaze who they were spying on whether it was Stella and Sky. He shook his head in order to say no. then I glared and asked who they were spying. He was sweating a lot and ran behind Stella asking her to help him. Then I knew the whole group except me and Blaze were all involved in this but I still didn't know who or what they were spying on. The only person I knew would tell me would be Sky so I looked at Sky and ask her to come to me and tell me what happened here when I and Bliss were gone. Sky came to me and told to me what happened from the beginning to the end and ran near Stella while saying sorry to Blaze. I was embarrassed at the same time furious that they were spying on me and Bliss and they saw us kissing, hugging and holding hands while we came here. I looked at Bliss and saw him beat red when he heard what Sky told me. I looked at Blaze and shouted at him for spying on me. Then I remembered one thing, that I told Bliss to meet me without letting anyone know about it. So I asked Blaze how he knew I asked Bliss to meet me at the waterfall. Then Blaze told me that he heard it since when I told Bliss to meet me, I wasn't very far for a dragon slayer to not hear. That's when Sky told she also heard it but figured that I wanted to speak with Bliss in privately so she didn't tell anyone about it. Blaze also told me that he told only Navy about it and it was all his idea to spy on us. I took Navy by his tail and threw him to the water fall but he flew before he fell into the water fall using his era magic. Then suddenly Stella and Sleet looked at me and Bliss. I blushed and looked and Bliss and saw that he was also blushing. Then suddenly both of them started to laugh. Which soon was joined by others except for me and Bliss as we were both beat red. Then they stopped laughing and all of them congratulated us and gave their best wishes for our relationship. Also Sleet and Blaze gave Bliss a warning saying that if Bliss ever hurt me they would show no mercy to him. To which he nervously laughed and said that he would never hurt me and would not let anyone hurt me as long as he is alive. We all stayed there talking to each other for a while. Then Stella looked at the watch of hers and said that it's already 5 and so that means we can't go to sleep anymore. So I Stella, Misty and Sky went to take a bath in the water fall before going through breakfast and training.

 **Stella/Lucy's pov**

After going through our daily routine of training Bliss gave us 2 hours of break since he is Rose didn't get any sleep at all last night. So he and Rose went into their tents to get a nap before starting training again. Blaze and Navy also went to sleep in his tent while Sky went with Rose to sleep. So now the only one who were awake was me and Sleet. So I asked Sleet if he wants to take a walk with me since neither of us are sleepy and also told him that I want to talk to him about something. Sleet said okay. So we took off to the direction of water fall. When he asked what I wanted to talk about I asked him why was he sad when he so Rose and Bliss kissing each other.

 _ **Sleet/Gray's pov**_

I was shocked at what Stella asked since I though no one noticed that. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Rose and Bliss I was just sad cause when I saw them it reminded me so much of Juvia and me. I looked at Stella and told her that I am happy for them but I was sad because it reminded me of Juvia so much and that it hurts knowing that she'll never come back to me again. Then Stella look at me and says that if you don't share your pain with your friends how do u expect them to help you ease it. She also said that if I ever need someone to talk she will always be there for me and if I hold everything inside me and don't move on how is Juvia going to rest in peace. Since that was what she asked from me. I knew Stella was right and that's when I couldn't hold my tears. So I let them flow through my eyes. Stella turn towards me and hugs me saying soothing words in my ears. I hugged her back tightly as if my life depends on it. That when I knew I have to move on so I can be happy as well as Juvia. Cause that is what she would want. We stayed there hugging each other it felt like forever. Stella look at me and asks if I am okay or not. I told her I am fine and thanks for everything she said no need to say thank you and what friends are for. Then I asked her whether we could stay there till training starts. She said she is fine with that. So we sat there.

 **Erza/Rose's pov**

I and Bliss were the first to come out of the tent. We looked at each other and gave each other a kiss and decided to wait for others to come out. After 5 minutes I went to see if Stella was awake. When I checked her tent I saw no one there. I checked all the tents but she was not there and Sleet was also not there. After a while Sky came out of my tent so I asked her if she saw Stella and Sleet she said she heard Stella asking Sleet if they could go on a walk and from their scents it seems like they headed that way she said pointing toward the waterfall. I asked Sky to wake Blaze Navy and Misty so we could start our training while me and Bliss look for Stella and Sleet. We didn't have to walk far to find Sleet and Stella. When we saw them I was about to go to them Bliss took my hand and asked me to not go there and wait here. I didn't know what was going on until I heard sleet talking. We heard and saw everything. Its looks like we are not the only one who is going to get together. But it seems like they have to start from the scratch. I was happy to know that maybe Stella is what Sleet needs to forget Juvia and that was necessary for him to live a happy life. I asked bliss if it is okay to go get them now so we can start training. He said fine so I went and asked them what they were doing here they said waiting for the time to start training. So I told them lets go and train.

14


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Erza/Rose's pov (Time skip 1 year later)**

It has been a year since we started training. Now we all are very powerful both magic and strength wise. We all have learned the basic 3 magic's that was a must to know a rule made by Bliss. Now each one of us are at an equal level in both the ways. And we also has 2 new magic's which is different from the one we had a year ago so all along each of us had 6 types of magic. We never showed any of our magic's to anyone yet except for the basic magic's, which happens to be a thing we always use while fighting enemies. Thinking of enemies we take missions from the board in magic council. For the past year we take missions and do it over night that's why no one knows who are helping them. But they happen to know that the people who help them goes by the name Mysterious Mages. Since we leave our symbol the letter MM with a symbol of a winged sword. That a symbol we all have in the back of our hands in the different colors like mine is scarlet while Bliss is a dark blue, Sleet's is black, Blaze's is red with a hint of yellow in it, Sky's is in sky blue, Stella's is gold and the exceeds had their symbol in their back in color green. We still live in a forest but now we live somewhere near the magic council so it would be easy to get jobs or missions. I can say one thing for sure that not only our magic has changed, our attitudes and our appearance has also changed a lot now. But the people who changed most are Stella and Sky they are now confident and they don't doubt on their powers anymore. As I have said before our appearance has also changed. We girls grew our hairs now they reach our mid-thigh we also changed our dress styles. I no longer wears the armor that I used to wear. Stella no longer wears miniskirts. Sky no longer wears short dresses. We girls wears skinny jeans with tank tops with leather jackets and high heel ankle length boots. The boys wears their usual types of pants but now all of them wears t shirts and leather jackets. Even though we do our missions at night just to be safe we wear the masks Sky has bought for us, the color of the masks matches our hair color. Last night we all decided to go to the magic council to have the council recognize us as a free group till we decide to make a new guild and also to buy Stella's mansion, which she lived in before running away. It was Stella's idea to buy that place so we could have a permanent resident and when we decide to make a guild we would have a guild hall with all the facilities and places for the new members to stay. Although we won't be taking so many guild members. We would need to find a guild master since none of us want to be the guild master. But that's only when we want to start a guild

 **Writer's pov:**

Rose was bought back from her thoughts when Bliss put his hand on her shoulder. Rose looked at Bliss and Bliss gave her a bright smile and gave her a peck in the lips before stepping away from her as he saw others coming out of their tents. Rose held Bliss hand and turned to others and ask them if they were ready to go to the magic council to make the group official. They all said yes and started smiling. Then Bliss told them if they want to beat fairytail they have to form a guild and participate in the grand magic games which will start within 1 year. 6 months after they started to train, they all made a goal that they want to defeat fairytail in every way that was possible. They hate every one of them except for master and Mira. They promised that they would make fairytail suffer. The group of 8 made their way out of the forest they were living in after packing their stuffs. They made their way toward the magic council wearing their masks and hood over their head with the letter MM in back of their cloaks and their mark in back of their hands. Also for just today they decided to take of one of their limiters they wear to conceal their level of magic. So the council would understand how powerful they truly are. They all wear around 20 limiters because if they don't they might hurt someone who is innocent. But since near council there are less civilian's they were safe to take of one. Even wearing that many limiters their magic level is 2 times above Makarov's magic level.

 **Captain Lahaar's pov:**

I was near the request board putting on some requests that the council received today. I was almost done with it when I felt the presence of very powerful magic. I hurriedly put the last request on my hand so I could go and investigate this source which was coming towards the council. When I reached the gate I was shocked to see that the source of that powerful magic was coming from them. I also noticed that the power they have is not evil. But I knew they could be dangerous if they want to be. When they reached to the gate. I asked them," who are you people? And what is that you want from here? They looked at me and one of them came front and said," you know it's rude to ask someone who they are without introducing you yourself. Anyways we came here to form a magic guild. And I'm sure you have heard of the traveling mysterious mages. And I'm also sure that you have heard of the description people who have been caught by the mysterious mages have given about who have defeated them and destroyed there guild". Now I was shocked at the answer and looked at them correctly. They match the description every dark guild has given us that have been defeated throughout last year and we the council have been trying to find who those were. Then I said to them," my name is Lahaar and I'm really sorry that I talked so rudely to you it's just that your magic's level of power is high so it came of a little rudely. Come with me I'll take you to the council members so you could talk about what you came here to do and they also wants to meet you all". Then another one among the group said," oh! We are sorry we should have not taken our limiter off like that even though we took out was only one and I'm sure this got you interested in knowing how many limiters we are wearing. But that would be told in front of the council members if you don't mind". I told them I don't mind and asked them to follow me but she was right I was interested in knowing how many limiters they are wearing judging from what that girl just said I'm sure they are wearing more than one limiter. The group of 8 followed me without saying anything through the corridors. When we were passing I saw many look at the group of 8 with wide eyes I'm sure that's because of the level of magic they have. When I reached the council room I asked them to wait outside till I tell the council about you all and told them it might take few minutes. When they nodded at me I entered the council room after knocking on the door.

 **Lucy/ Stella's pov:**

After lahar told us to wait outside for a few minutes we nodded at him. When he entered the council room I turned to others and talk to them through telepathy I asked them," guys! How much are we going to tell them I mean about our magic". Then sleet went into a thinking pose for a second and said," it would be best to tell them that we each know 6 types of magic and that 3 of them is something we all know and other 3 is different for each person. We will tell them that we wear more than 10 limiters and we wouldn't give them the exact amount of limiters we wear. Ok that its and if they ask about the past we would tell we don't want to do anything with our past and since our group started around the same time the 7 of you disappeared so they might ask you all whether you are them and if they ask about them we would tell them we knew them very well and we are not happy how fairytail have behaved with them. That's it nothing more ok guys". We all said," ok". After 5 minutes Lahaar told us that we could come inside. So we all entered the council room.

 _ **Writer's pov:**_

When they entered the room the room the look on council members face regarding the magic level of the 8 members, made the 8 of them smirk. Lahar told us to take a seat in the seats present there. When the group of 8 sat down one of the council member stood up from her seat and told them it was a pleasure meeting the mysterious mages. And also informed them that they have a mission for them to do. But let's get on with why you all are here after staying out of sight from everyone till now. Also judging from the level of magic you have you all must be pretty powerful. And we have heard from lahar that you are wearing limiters and please inform us about your magic and other things that we must know of.

 _ **Rose/ Erza's pov:**_

When we took the seats presented for us one of them welcomed us and asked us a lot of questions so I stood up to answer those questions. I said," we are here to form a guild and it's true we stayed hidden from the world till now but that in the past as we now want to form a new guild". Then Stella stood up and said," yes its true we are powerful, sorry to be blunt but and you may think we are being arrogant thinking ourselves that we are powerful, but I can assure you we are not being arrogant, as for how many limiters we are wearing, at the moment we have only taken off one of our limiters while others still remain. Each of us is wearing more than 10 limiters and currently we are only letting out 2% of our magic". When Stella told the council that we are wearing more than 10 limiters and that we are only letting out 2% of our magic all the council members fell of their chairs from the pure shock they just received. The boys started laughing loudly because of this while we girls were giggling like there is no tomorrow. When council came out of their shock I told them that we each know 6 types of magic's and 3 of them is known by every member of the team and other 3 is different for each member. Oh and you all informed us that you have a mission for us to do. Can we get that done first then we could talk about more details regarding making a new guild and any questions you have for us. The one stood and gave us a mission paper. Stella took it and read it and told us that it was to destroy a dark guild and also to find a missing powerful mage who probably got kidnapped by them. She also informed us that this member's family also went missing few days before he went missing. And that this is a SS class mission. Also for completing this mission we are getting 3 million jewels each member.

That the end of chapter 2 look forward for the next chapter will update as soon as I could.

4


End file.
